Waterfall
by FoxyBoxy
Summary: Guts wonders if the hard fought journey towards Elfheim will finally return to him the woman he loves. Based on Casca's Rebirth arc.
1. Hope

She was quite the sight.

There they all were, watching Puck and Magnifico making fools out of themselves, when the ruler of all elves finally revealed his presence to everyone, after what felt like decades of searching for him.

Well, not exactly. It turned out that the ruler of Elfheim was none other than a woman. And a **very** powerful one. One needed only one glance to understand they were in the presence of a worthy sovereign. Many of the crew gasped in surprise, his companions included. Everyone had generally assumed the ruler of Elfheim was a man, due to their leader being called a King by everyone, be it by word of mouth or by mythology. In a way, the solider in him understood the elf ruler's logic. Flowerstorm **King**. Now that's a name cowards would run away from instantly.

Flowerstorm _Queen_? The trolls alone would definitely have tried to invade this sacred land by now, much less anyone else. Not that they would have been successful, judging by her aura alone.

 _I've reached her._ Guts thought. _The lord of the elves…!_

He looked down. The raven haired woman in front of him was grabbing all of the petals floating around her however she could. She looked completely distracted from the reveal the humble housekeeper made.

Finally. After so long, he can finally _try_ to have the woman he loved become sane again…

He opened his mouth. "Ar-" _e you really_ _her_? He couldn't quite believe it himself.

"Please wait. First, we have to punish these children."

 _Wait...?_

To hell with waiting. He waited enough on that boat ride. How much longer did he have to wait?

Thankfully, not that much. The monarch made a mockery out of the two buffoons from the crew, as deserved. Then, she gave her undivided attention to his pack.

"With that dealt with," she said, with an almost childlike glee. "Let's try this again. I am the master of the Fae on this island," the Elfheim lord continued. "And I am known to everyone here and the outside by the title bestowed to me as Flowerstorm King."

Everyone looked impressed. Schierke looked like she was seeing her mistress Flora alive once again.

"But to you, I am Danann. Please call me Danann," she said with a radiant smile.

 _She'll probably have something else on her mind_. Guts prepared himself. More information on Griffith-

"I have heard of your tale, Mister Black Swordsman. You wish to reclaim the mind of the black-haired lady over there, yes?"

That took Guts completely off-guard. He did not expect such a direct question.

Casca almost did reclaim her mind once. But that was such a long time ago. He didn't even accept the company of his current band to join him on his journey back then. Still, he couldn't forget her lucid eyes for that one moment...

That happened before the Skull Knight made the ominous warning about the chance of his beloved wanting to stay in her childlike state in order to keep dreaming.

Dreaming, just to stay away from the barbarity of the Eclipse.

But when she had almost recovered, abet for a few blissful seconds, she told him she had woken up from a bad dream. Why would she want to relive the same bad dream over and over without any promise of escape?

Guts clenched his teeth silently. The image forever burned into his right eye flashed instantly.

Who was telling the truth between them? Skull Knight or Casca?

Guts had to take the risk.

For her.

" **Can** … can you do that?!" Can she really? He couldn't dare believe.

The monarch stared directly into his left eye. All doubts, abet momentarily, vanished.

"If I could use the 'passage of dreams'… then yes. It is possible."

Everyone started congratulating him. Guts couldn't help but smile himself.

"Yeah..." he stared at Casca. She didn't recoil. Not yet. That alone gave him comfort.

"I was hoping to start a reception banquet first... but it seems you are too under pressure to enjoy that for now, isn't that right. If it pleases you, shall we start the rite immediately?"

Music to his ears. "Please!"

The Flowerstorm King nodded. "Then, the blackhaired lady, the short haired one next to her... and the little mage from outside. If you would all assist me please?"

Guts stayed silent. Perhaps only women could participate in this ritual.

"You want us?" Schierke asked. Perhaps she had the same thought. He could be wrong.

Danann continued. "The people most suited for the rite to be successful are ones with strong ties to the subject. The girl depends on the fair headed lady and is quite attached to her. And you, being Flora's star pupil, you are experienced in the arts are you not?"

Schierke wanted to ask something else. Guts couldn't stay silent.

But then... why not him too? "Wait... then I should too-"

The Flowerstorm King shook her head, almost out of pity. "I am sorry, but I must turn you down."

He knew why. But that doesn't mean he didn't feel that dull knife twist in his heart.

"From the girl, I can sense it... a strong fear, of you. Joining it would impede the rite."

There was no room for doubt was it. He deserved it nonetheless. He had almost lost everything...

 _They where by the waterfall. Guts had just spilled his darkest secret to his companion after intense lovemaking._ _"Yes... I killed my father!"_

 _Casca did not care. She still loved him regardless. They had shown to each other their weak spots after all._

 _"These injures... even the ones from me..." she said tenderly, after kissing the open wound._ _"Even if it tears us apart..."_

 _Guts looked at her, barely containing himself._

 _"I want a scar on my body."_

Memories of one the darkest nights of his life resurfced, as his Id gleefully licked its chops.

 _Casca smiled at him lovingly. "From you."_

And he regretted every second of it.

"We'll be fine," the young witch reassured him. "I am a witch and so is Farnese."

Farnese nodded. "Guts... please trust in your companions."

Guts took a deep breath. He didn't have much of a choice. At least there is a slight chance for Casca...

"Yeah, I trust you with this. Take care of Casca for me."

They both smiled with determined faces. They left alongside Casca and Danann. Guts could only look at them from a distance. He could hear everyone talking to each other excitedly, but he couldn't hear their words. Was it really possible to see the real Casca again? The woman he fell in love with the instant he saw her? The one who singlehandely saved what remained of the Hawk after Griffith's imprisonment?

 _The one who handed herself and the rest of the Hawk straight into Griffith's jaws in order to feast upon?_

Guts shook his head.

He needed to clear his thoughts. No need to feed the disgusting creature in his mind.

He truly trusted his companions. Like how he did when he was Captain of the Hawks. Visions of his old companions rushed in front of him. Judeau. Corkus. Gaston. Pippin. _Everyone..._

That scared him. He didn't want to lose them again. He didn't want to lose anyone again.

 _But you'll soon have to make a choice._ The demon within whispered. _Soon, you'll have to choose between vengeance and her completely. And when that moment comes, **what will you choose**?_

Isidro was too engrossed talking to his half cast mermaid crush to notice Guts trail behind. Roderick noticed too, but said nothing out of respect.

Noting his leader's quiet distress as well, Serpico offered some advice. "We've come this far. Nothing to do for us now but pray and have faith," he said, as he joined the others.

He was right.

All he can do now is wait.

And hope.

 **Author's Notes**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did. Hopefully Chapter 348 will be released soon now. I** **n the meantime, I wanted to see Chapter 347 from Guts' perspective. I hope I got his character right.** **Also, screw Griffith. I hope he gets what he deserves. A very slow, painful death would be a start.**

 **Please rate and review, I appreciate any feedback.**

 **EDIT: People are saying that Void can actually find Elfheim through the Passage of Dreams.**

 **Please let it be untrue. Peace, everyone.**


	2. Despair

After being distracted by their own dreams, the sorceress and her apprentice followed the astral path bestowed by the Flowerstorm King. Schierke wished that the Fae leader had prepared them for what was ahead. Deep down however, she knew what was coming. The young witch had seen a mere glimpse of what Guts and their traumatised friend had gone through, during their never ending battle against the Sea God. This desolate wasteland however, was nothing like she had imagined. Farnese felt the same like her mistress. She was reminded of what she had seen before meeting Guts. She later found out that bloodbath she saw was the graveyard of the former members of the infamous mercenary band, who helped to end the 100 year war. They were banished by the former King of Midland for unspoken reasons.

Their deaths were mistaken for the sign of the Apocalypse by the Holy Iron Chain Knights.

Although they had both seen horrible events unfold throughout their journey, like the troll infestation or the brutal destruction of the Great Tree, what was ahead of them made those past experiences feel like poultry. Despite their brave faces, both almost wished they could return back to the real world. The air was thin, almost suffocating. The sky was too dark. Desolation and despair echoed in the distance.

The wind felt alive, nearly like it was aware there were visitors.

It was like a nightmare come to life.

"This is... it," Schierke could barely say. "Gloomy wastes..."

They were finally in Casca's inner world. The sky was lit by the presence of a black sun. Schierke shivered, feeling like she was being watched. Ahead of them were banners. At least, they looked like banners. They moved in the distance, virtually in sync. A mere illusion, she thought. Schierke looked away. She inhaled in a way Farnese didn't notice. _Do not be afraid Schierke, focus. Remember Mistress Flora's teachings, remember_ _ **why**_ _we're here..._

"Quite the ghastly sight," the former Knights leader said. "It's a very savage and... desolate scene, is it not?"

Farnese was right. What could've happened for Casca's inner mind to have developed such a horrible wasteland? Could something this ghastly be found in her inner world as well? No... nothing like this could be found within her.

This was Hell. They were literally in Hell.

Just what on earth did Casca go through in order to have... **this** hidden in the depts of her broken mind?

 _Griffith must be behind all of this... He did sacrifice Guts and Casca after all. Mistress Flora said-_

"What is the meaning of all this?" Farnese continued, her inexperience with the astral arts and the hellish environment disrupting her focus. "All of these rags thrust up like banners everywhere? And in the distance, that... thing. That hellish peak. What **is** that?"

"I do not know yet," Schierke stated. "But that is the very reason we came here. First. We must seek out the Casca who resides in this realm."

Farnese nodded in agreement. "But how? This place is vast..."

Schierke assessed their surroundings. "In dreams, size and distance are mere symbols," she explained. "Focus your gaze and some sign or omen will..."

In the distance, a ghastly sight awaited them. "Will..."

Schierke couldn't continue. Nor could Farnese. In the distance, a horse... no. It was too small to be a horse- marched in the shadows. Its chain rattled in a haunting manner. Blood poured from the sticks on its back. The beast looked tired, in pain. One eye was clearly missing from its socket.

It was dragging a coffin behind it, which was twice its size. It felt like watching a doomed man slowly walking towards a guillotine.

"Horrifying..." Farnese covered her mouth, as she always does in stressful situations. "A spear riddled dog, dragging a casket!"

"A dog?" Schierke said. "It looks more like a h-"

Wait. Now that she can see the hound clearer, she noted specific details of it. Its left foreleg, the crest on the coffin like casket... "This is-!"

Suddenly, the hound turned its head. Its howl felt like a warning, almost a threat.

"What's that? What's going-"

The dog kept barking, but not at them. They both looked at the banners, towards the hound's direction. They kept moving. Suddenly they become grotesque demons, their faces invisible from sight. They went straight for the wounded dog. Four of them attacked it simultaneously. Despite all the dog's efforts, one of them successfully hit the casket. The hound lost its senses. Rabidly, despite its injuries, it managed to attack one winged demon successfully, almost like to protect its invisible master.

 _Was the casket...?_ As they watched in disbelieve, the demons started to overwhelm the beast.

"What should we do?" Farnese asked. "T-they could kill it! We can't just stand here-!"

No hesitation. "We must assist the hound!"

Their spells were successful against the bats. Fire and thorns drove them away. After defeating them, they ran towards the gigantic hound.

Schierke couldn't see the creatures faces despite the glimmer of light their spells caused. _Perhaps it was a good thing._ She approached the beast first.

"Is it safe?" Farnese asked hesitantly.

The sorceress offered her hand upwards, as if she had a normal, shy dog in front of her.

"It seems to understand we're not the enemy." The dog accepted her invitation, abet gruffly.

"Just what is this dog?" Schierke looked at the gigantic hound closely.

"I knew it. Look..." She lifted the dog's collar. Farnese gasped in recognition.

The wolf like hound was Guts, there was no doubt about it.

"It may be an incarnation of Guts in this realm. This is a dream after all. Which means..."

They both looked at the casket, both coming to the same conclusion. _The guilt he's dragging is symbolised by this very coffin..._

"It's almost like it came out of a tomb..." Farnese looked at the casket. The crest on the lid looked oddly familiar. _Why does it make me feel so sad?_

"Are you ready? We're going to open it." Schierke went to the other side of the casket. Dog-like Guts didn't lose sight of her. "One, two-!"

The hound started barking towards them, startling Farnese. Schierke patiently told the beast that she had to open it, apologising as well.

"Three!" They removed the lid.

Inside, there was nothing but a broken doll. No eyes. No head. No body. Nothing but an empty shell.

"A broken doll..." _**This** is what Guts risks his life for every day? It makes no sense..._

"Look." The brand was on the doll's chest, barely visible among the cracks. "Now we can be sure... this is Casca."

Farnese could only look. **That** was Casca? That broken shell was the same person she took care of throughout this journey.

 _Don't tell me that's all what's left..._ "No... I can't believe it, I refuse. That withered, hollow shell is...?"

The hound bellowed in the background, almost sounding like a person howling in pain. _Guts..._

"My!" Schierke said. "Look who we got here! Come, see from this side, Farnese."

Farnese followed her teacher's guidance. They saw a fragment of Casca hidden within the broken shell. She acted just like the Casca they always knew. Cute, dependant and needing constant vigilance. She withdrew a sigh of relief. It may not be much, but seeing her fragment acting in a familiar way gave her much needed comfort in such a desolate place. Schierke noted the fragment approached only Farnese in their interaction together.

 _Perhaps we can find other fragments and they'll approach her for sure..._ Schierke reasoned.

"I got the general idea of what's going on now, but I don't know how to progress from here on out-"

The same petals that guided them before appeared in the far distance. Guts' avatar noticed them as well. The Flowerstorm King did not abandon them to whatever haunted Guts and Casca. "Let us follow her guidance," Farnese nodded in agreement. "This is what you wish for too." She smiled at the beast. It howled in determination.

They all walked towards the hellish peak, unaware of what's to come next. The hound dragged the heavy casket behind the two witches.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Apologises, fellow strugglers. I did promise a new chapter of Thirteen Gifts, but Chapter 348 was sooo good. Mmhm. Eat it, lazy writers in general. Mr Miura knows how to deliver alright.** **I do believe that the sane version of Casca will be found near a clean waterfall, as she seemed to feel safe near a cascade (lol Miura) before giving birth to the demon child.**

 **And Farnese will be the one to convince her to return to the normal world. Schierke will have her role too, I'm sure of it.**

 **University is being a bi-yatch, but I'm enjoying the ride so far. Also, watch Beauty & The Beast if you still haven't. Worth every penny. :-)**


	3. Bonfire of Dreams

Schierke and Farnese severely struggled against the harsh winds that were ahead. The black hound dragged the heavy casket ominously, this time alongside them, seemingly unaware of the troubles the two were going through just to move forward to their next destination. Or at least, it seemed it was used to this climate. The petals were still guiding their path, but the odd trio could barely follow them due to the strength of the dust and gales preceding.

"Urrrgh..." the witches gritted their teeth, as they kept moving. Both had walked for quite awhile now. They cannot afford to lose time.

"Where are those flower petals leading us?" the witch's apprentice said out loud what Schierke was thinking. "They're fighting the winds..."

 _I hope we're not lost._

"Here, both time and space are ambiguous," the more experienced mage assured her student. "I believe we should find another sign soon..."

 _The Flowerstorm King will not abandon us to this hellish landscape._

It was Farnese who saw it this time.

"Mistress... look, over there."

A small, but bright light shone a few meters away from them. Slowly, the harsh winds seem to disappear around them.

The silence was almost deafening.

In the middle of the light, a small campfire was lit. The older woman immediately welcoming it's warmth.

"Is that... a campfire?" she couldn't help but lean into it. "So warm... maybe we could rest a little bit. Before continuing our journey."

Schierke however, was not fooled by the possible contraption.

 _When you are in a dream Schierke, you must expect the unexpected and prepare for what is not there._

Her own Master Flora's sage advice rang into her ears. If that weird tip was hard to understand back then, now it was crystal.

The hound came near the bonfire, almost as if to rest a little as well. Or at least, was just curious about what the fuss was all about.

Almost like a real dog.

Schierke couldn't help but ponder on the possible meaning. "What could do this...?"

Suddenly, as the hound leaned into the fire, the figure of a man shone out of it. Both women saw the man's back, but couldn't recognise it.

Only when the figure looked clearer did they recognise the figure in question.

"That's..."

Guts.

A healthier looking, younger Guts.

But that still was the Black Swordsman they came to meet and eventually befriend.

 _A Guts they didn't know..._

It looked like many bonfires were lit in the distance. _How did I know what they were? They looked like mere lights from here..._

Farnese kept looking for more details.

He was holding an unfamiliar sword.

Guts himself looked so... _normal_.

He even had two eyes instead of one. It was like meeting a different him.

"This is a fragment of Casca's memories," Schierke confirmed. "I'm sure-"

 **A camp-fire of dreams. Huh...**

Both wanderers looked at each other.

Who's voice was that?

 **You smooth-talker. You sound like a princess.**

"Look closely Farnese..." the young witch whispered, almost not to ruin the memory. "This is a Guts from before he met us."

Farnese looked at Guts' youthful face. He looked battle thorn, but not as bad as he did now... or how like she met him the first time.

Whatever they... or with whom, he was talking to... he seemed happy.

A bittersweet but gentle sensation went throughout both magecrafthers. Schierke's words still echoed in Farnese's mind.

 _This is Guts... from before he met us._

Farnese couldn't help but feel pain in her heart.

 _A Guts..._ _I do not know._

* * *

"Ah..." Schierke placed her hand on her heart. "A curious sensation... can you feel this as well, Farnese?"

She nodded.

"This is was Casca was feeling at the time. Perhaps because of what Guts told her...?"

More pieces of the conversation were heard in the background. Farnese wished more from it.

To hear it from the start... to know how it ended.

But that was not their concern anymore.

For were the bonfire was lit...

A single, solitary piece of... pottery? Ceramic? A fragment of some sort was in it's place.

The black hound picked it up with it's mouth. Schierke motioned silence from the former knight, urging her to observe what it was doing. After pushing the lid away, the pseudo Guts managed to place the piece onto the broken mannequin doll representing its lost love.

...

Or at least, it tried to. Wanted to for many, many years.

But it couldn't manage to do so on it's own.

No matter how hard it tried.

"I see... Farnese," Schierke tapped the closed lid gently. "Open it, please."

Despite the light protests (Farnese was still a bit worried about the dwarfed fragment) she opened the lid to let the hound prod its muzzle into it.

Instantly, she saw the fragment notice her and want to come near her. For an embrace? Comfort? To play?

But it ran away instantly as soon as the intimidating beast leaned into the casket.

Farnese couldn't help but wonder... if the hound did represent Guts... and he- _it,_ clearly had feelings for her, at least...

 _Why was she so afraid of him?_

The dog seemingly did not take notice of the fragment's behaviour. The broken piece fitted the mannequin perfectly.

Farnese's mistress then explained that within the laws of the astral world, this could be the method needed to cure Casca from her insanity.

But they did not have enough time to ponder on that possible solution. The dreamscape's version of Guts started howling in anger.

Their progress seemed to have attracted the wrong crowd.

"More shadows! They seem to want our journey to end here..." Schieke rummaged through her belongings. Items that looked familiar...

Schierke's smile would've made their leader proud.

 _ **"This is a Godsend!"**_

Farnese could only stare in wonder as her master called upon two of her fearsome summons onto the battlefield.

The shadowed beasts had no chance. Dream or no dream, at least they had their own strengths to comfort them.

* * *

"Mistress! Over there!"

Another symbol. Like the bonfire, the more they approached it, the more the landscape seemed to vanish.

The sun bathing the two items felt marvellously warm. _And what was this smell...?_

"A sword... and a helmet...?"

Both started shaking furiously.

Out of anger and...

Pride? Wounded pride? Farnese rubbed her head a little. _That's what it feels like..._

Another figure stood in the distance. He looked much younger than Guts from their distance.

"A boy...?" Farnese asked her teacher.

"Who might it be this time...?"

This time, only Farnese can feel what the owner of those weapons was feeling.

* * *

 **I want to be his sword.**

 **That is all I wanted to be.**

 **And then... you came along.**

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Sup everyone. Wanted to continue this story a little bit. Please R &R!**

 **I'm a bit worried for Farnese honestly. The chapter coming this June might be a little... rough for her. I hope I'm wrong.**

 **Berserk belongs to Kentato Miura and Dark Horse Comics.** **Please support the official release. CLANG out.**


	4. Her Wish

**I want to be his sword.**

 **That is all I wanted to be.**

 **And then... you came along.**

* * *

Everyone was celebrating. Gorgeous music played seemingly in the background, fae and human enjoying themselves together regardless of different ethics. The witches made their tricks for entertainment, the elves danced alongside the centaurs, and the humans basked every minute of the surreal atmosphere, recalling an ancient art between them - happily telling strangers about their journeys and adventures. Memories of Griffith and the Sea Monster felt like long, forgotten relics in time.

It was like the Dark Ages were not happening after all.

A lone figure stayed away from all the commotion, not wanting to disturb anyone. He pensively kept looking at the Passageway of Dreams.

You couldn't tell from his face alone. But he had never felt more vulnerable in his life.

"Room for two more, Chief?"

He looked up.

Two of his companions came to celebrate with him. One was Serpico, the nimble dueler. The other was Roderick, the ship captain.

They sat together, enjoying their cups of wine and watching the petals of cherry blossoms fly around them gently.

Guts, the striking figure in black, had missed this.

It reminded him of days long gone, when he was Captain of the Hawks, the 100 man slayer. Second in command in Griffith's army.

Meaningless titles now... but when he recalled who was around him in those days, it felt like he was reliving a different life.

One that was not his.

"So..." Roderick took a sip from his cup. "I know how you feel, but... after coming all this way, you must leave this part to others."

Guts took a sip from his own glass, carefully using his normal hand. His cannon arm had seen better days.

"Isn't that why we set sail? What you journeyed for?"

Guts' smiled a little. He didn't always journey around the world to bring back Casca back from her insanity.

He looked back at his crusade now with a different perspective. When he was alone, he could throw his life away however and whenever he pleased. In the name of vengeance, or his own want to destroy Griffith and everything that represented him and the Godhand. But then, when he found Casca again, the weight between his love for her and his quest for vengeance heavily clashed between them. When he let Serpico, Farnese and Isidro join them, he thought it was because he didn't trust himself around Casca anymore, afraid his dark Id would take over again and destroy the one reason he still kept on fighting.

The incubus was no excuse.

Without realising, Guts started to rely on the strength of his companions, who grew in numbers. He had to throw this careless way of life away for their sake and pushed forward. The weight of the Beserker armour was not just for his sake anymore. It wasn't as heavy as it used to be either.

He was grateful for everyone's support.

All men laughed at the sentimentality around them. Perhaps all that wine was making them tipsy.

Serpico couldn't help but agree.

"When Lady Farnese and I joined the Iron Knights, we believed in our faith blind as mice. Never questioning, always obeying with our heads bowed."

Guts stayed silent.

"Then, you came along, and took our faith away from us, showing us what was really around this world. That we were worshipping demons disguised as angels."

Serpico drank some more from his wine. "She became obsessed with you. The man who took her faith and beliefs away from her, burning it all to ash. And, despite my attempts from our childhood, you did something that I could never dream of."

He opened his eyes slightly.

"You breathed new life into Lady Farnese."

Throughout all of this, Roderick observed the display between the two men. Guts seemed intrigued, whilst Serprico was hiding something.

Was that... jealousy he detected?

It was gone as soon as it came. Roderick kept drinking his wine, uncaring about the amount. Perhaps he was seeing things.

"Truth to be told, I did think of killing you more than once. But I noticed... Lady Farnese became more independent. I was proud of her. But then, I've seen... another change. Lady Farnese grew a bond with Miss Casca. Now that she has someone to protect, she has gotten stronger. Like an older sister taking care of her younger one."

Guts couldn't help but smile. If Casca does return to her senses, she might have a family again too.

"Let us have faith in their bond."

* * *

Farnese and Schierke kept looking at the lone figure.

Only Farnese could hear these thoughts, as she realised after watching her younger mistress look at her in confusion.

"We need to approach him carefully. We don't know what Casca went through..."

This gave Farnese motivation to step forward.

* * *

The men enjoyed the quiet around them a little, as the festivities kept ringing in the background.

"Opening up like this to my fellow travellers is unusual of me... maybe the wine is taking over my reasoning."

Roderick couldn't help but agree, his tipsiness taking over. He started rambling about the manner he wanted to die, either drowning in a sea of wine or women.

"You're drunk, Captain."

"True, true... but I would also risk my life and limbs for a woman. That is ***hic*** precisely my cup of tea."

Guts couldn't help it. The ghost of a smile ushered on his battle worn face.

An unwanted memory from days lost sunk deeply into the Black Swordsman's thoughts, as he looked onto the enormous tree again, where Casca was.

The Skull Knight's ominous words echoing through him as if the skeletal presence was right in front of him again, the warmth of his companions now gone.

 _ **"Never forget... more than anything. There is no guarantee..."**_

He remembered those words when they had reached the ocean for the first time too. When they saw that mysterious child...

 _ **"That your wish will be her wish."**_

Guts looked on. He wished vengeance once. Now he just wanted it all to end. If he managed to change... despite his quest for vengeance being entirely justified...

He was not the only one who was entitled to that.

Whatever Casca ultimately wished... he will follow to the bitter end.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **A little titbit: I always believed (when I was younger) that Roderick exists so then Serpico would take over his body out of certain circumstances.**

 **Now that Roderick's part of the story is technically over... I can see him dying, tbh.** **Berserk belongs to Mr Miura and his amazing storytelling skills.**

 **And the Flowerstorm King. ALL HAIL.**

 **Please R &R whenever you can. Xx**


End file.
